


Make Do & Mend

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Badass!Reader, F/M, Fighting, WW2, pilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: When your plane went down behind enemy lines you find yourself taken prisoner with the American 107th where you cross paths with one James Buchanan Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

When the plane got hit you did your best for as smooth as possible crash landing. 

All in all, your training paid off and you weren't seriously injured.

Pulling your canopy open with a groan you pulled yourself free of the harness and climbed from the plane.

Landing on the ground heavily you assessed your injuries.

Cuts and bruises mainly, a pretty bad one across your forehead which was currently dripping blood down your face.

Maybe a broken collar bone based on the pain you felt along your chest and left shoulder.

But you were alive and you had to get moving.

You were deep behind enemy lines, with no chance of rescue, you had to help yourself.

Just as you began to move though you heard voices approaching.

A closer listen and you heard German.

"Shit" you muttered before sprinting for the tree line.

Just as you made it to cover bullets hit the trees behind you.

They had seen you.

Running faster you tried to take an illogical path whilst still distancing yourself from your pursuers

Luck clearly wasn't on your side though as you found yourself nearing a road, as a convoy was passing by.

No way out, blocked both from behind and in front.

Not wanting to go down without a fight you pulled out your gun and prepared to fight the men coming after you.

As soon as you spotted them you took down the first before being tackled to the ground by the second.

He tried to push a knife into your chest but you managed to spin him beneath you and plunge the blade into his throat instead.

The noise had attracted the attention of the convoy though and you were quickly surrounded by men with guns in your face.

They shouted at you in German and despite not speaking the language you understood the instruction.

Standing with your hands behind your head you walked in the direction they ordered you with a grim look on your face.

Soon enough you were stood on the road and pushed into a line of other prisoners.

A man stepped forward to check for weapons, confiscating your gun, a knife, lighter and a clip of bullets from you.

When he decided to push his look and grab for your boob you couldn't help yourself.

Smashing your head forwards you heard a satisfying crack as blood began to gush from his nose.

He growled at you and backhanded you hard across the face before sending what you assumed to be some choice words your way.

Soon enough you were pushed back into the line of prisoners and the convoy began to move once more.

"Hey Doll, you got a name?" the man behind you spoke after a while.

"It sure as hell isn't 'Doll'" you replied angrily.

"Didn't mean any offence" he was quick to respond "you're British right?"

"Well done you must be a scholar" you rolled your eyes as you continued walking.

"You sure have a mouth on you don't you" you could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"Yeah, and a pretty good set of fists too" you growled out.

You heard a whistle a little further back in the line "wow you really know how to talk to the ladies Barnes" a man laughed.

"They're usually not this venomous" the man behind you defended himself.

Unhappy with all the chat in the ranks one of the guards nudged you forward with his gun.

"Asshole" you complained as you glared at the guard.

"Language" the man - Barnes - chided.

"Fuck you".


	2. Wait for the Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zola picks you for his experiments.

When you all arrived at the facility you were pushed into cells as you went.

Joy for you, you'd ended up with Barnes.

"You got a shortage of fellas on that isle of yours Falsworth? Sending out your women too now" a big guy with a mustache spoke to the other Brit who you'd noted was in the cell with you.

With a sigh you turned to face him "lets get one thing straight" you squared up with him "just because I am a woman doesn't mean I can't fight this war, I am just as capable as any man and will kick your ass if you keep pissing me off".

He laughed slightly before seeing the seriousness in your eyes.

"Don't bother Dugan" Barnes stepped beside you "this one's a handful and I think she might actually be able to back it up".

You looked his way to see a slight smile on his face and you shook your head at him before moving to sit with the Falsworth guy.

"What unit you from?" you started conversation.

"3rd Independent Para's" he answered "you one of the ATA girls?"

"I was" you replied "eventually they realised we were useful in the field too".

He nodded before holding out his hand "James Falsworth".

You shook his hand "Y/n Y/l/n".

Over the next few days you reluctantly got to know your other cell mates and the guards worked the hell out of you.

You were woken more abruptly than usual that morning though by the guards marching through the doors and past the cells.

They walked with a small balding man with big round glasses.

He eyed each cell with an eerie interest.

The guards would open the doors and one or two men would be pulled from within.

They did this along the line of cages until they were stood before yours.

The little mans eyes fell on you and a grin moved onto his face.

"A female?" he spoke in accented English "what a wonderful surprise".

He switched back to German and the door was opened before the men stepped towards you.

Preparing yourself to fight you were shocked when Barnes swung the first punch.

It didn't go well for him though when the other guards delivered a hard punch to his gut.

"You can come too then" the short man grinned before the guards grabbed both you and Barnes and dragged you from the cells.

They lead you to a different part of the building with concrete walls and many rooms leading from the corridor.

To your horror they seemed like lab rooms.

You'd heard about the torture that these evil men did to their prisoners and weren't thrilled at the prospect.

Soon enough you were pushed into a room and strapped down to a metal table despite your struggling.

Looking to your left you saw them doing the same to Barnes.

Despite knowing it was his own actions, you felt bad that he was here because he tried to help you.

He'd become more tolerable over the past few days.

When you were secured down the men left the room and an uneasy silence filled the room.

A while later the short man with glasses came into your view.

"I must say, it will be interesting to have a woman to experiment with" he leered down at you "to be able to study the different effects between male and female. Very fascinating don't you think?"

You didn't respond, simply looked up at the ceiling.

Over the next few days you experienced levels of pain that you didn't even think existed.

It formed an odd bond between you and Barnes too, experiencing Hell together.

When you weren't too drugged up or passed out you would have conversation, about stupid things like your favourite foods and music.

It helped to take your mind off your current situation.

You'd resigned yourself to the fact that you weren't going to get out of here alive.

You wished you could say you'd made peace with the fact, but nobody ever really makes peace with death.

The only thing you could do was wait for the day when the reaper would claim you...and hope it would be soon.


	3. Glimpse of Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something in your readings pleases Zola

As another day of torture continued you expected nothing different.

Except the scientist looking at the readings on your sheets eyes went wide at something.

He muttered under his breath and ran out of the room.

"Think he forgot an important date?" Bucky joked weekly beside you.

"Maybe he left the stove on" you croaked back and laughed.

Seconds later the man you'd come to know as Zola entered with a grin.

"It looks like you're our first glimpse of success" he spoke to you "do you realise how special you will become".

You frowned in confusion but gave no verbal response.

He quickly turned to the other man and spoke in quick German.

Next thing you knew the straps holding you down were being released and two guards stepped towards you.

As soon as your hands were free you grabbed a scalpel from the tray beside you and swung at the scientists throat.

It took a few seconds for the guards to react which gave you time to lunge for Zola and spin him so that the blade was at his throat and he was shielding you from any bullets the guards may fire.

"Don't move or I end him!" you growled out at the guards.

"Kill me and you have no leverage" Zola tried to sound calm but you could feel how tense he was.

"Maybe not" you answered "but the personal satisfaction would be equally nice".

"Fine" Zola spoke slowly "kill me, they kill him" he nodded at Barnes and the guard moved to stand over him.

You tried to remain unphased "do it, see if I care".

Sensing the slight waver of your voice, Zola grinned "Oh but it seems you do".

Pushing down on the blade slightly a trickle of blood ran down his neck.

"Just kill the Bastard" Barnes groaned out "do us all a favour".

The moment you made eye contact you knew you wouldn't be able to do it.

Barnes had become your friend, your only companion in this Hell, you couldn't get him killed.

Your inner turmoil blind-sighted you just long enough to screw you over and a guard crept around your side.

Next thing you knew a gun was being pushed against your skull.

Zola quickly spoke to the guard in German before switching back to English "release me now and your friend lives".

You gritted your teeth and cursed yourself in your head before dropping the blade.

The second you did so the gun came down hard over the back of your head.

"Y/n!" was the last thing you heard before everything went black.


	4. What is your name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The torture continues

You had no idea where they had moved you to after your bad behaviour.

Honestly, you weren't sure why they hadn't just killed you because of it.

But you were moved somewhere new. 

Somewhere without Barnes.

Somewhere worse.

The torture continued and only increased in severity.

These machines that they would use were like nothing you'd ever known existed.

None of those other machines had anything on the one they strapped you in that day though.

Metal plates clamped onto each side of your face and electricity was sent coursing through you.

Your ears were ringing, your vision blurry and everything just hurt.

Screaming out despite not wanting to give them the satisfaction you could only focus on the pain.

When the machine stopped you took a moment to regain your breath.

"What is your name?" Zola asked as he squinted in your direction.

"Y/n you asshole" you spat out angrily.

"Last name?" he asked.

You paused for a moment, having to search for the answer "Y/l/n".

The pause you'd given seemed to make him smile.

Over the next few days you were put back into that machine again and again until you were begging them to stop.

"What is your name?" Zola asked as he always did.

Your chest heaving you opened your mouth to reply but found that you couldn't find the words that you were looking for.

It was a simlpy question, of course you knew your name... it was...

"Y/n" you finally found the answer.

The next time he asked you couldn't though.

"What is your name?"

Desperately you tried to come up with the answer, opening and closing your mouth before closing it firmly.

"Excellent" Zola grinned wide at you before leaving you sat alone in the room.

Your name.

How could you not know your name.

You knew you weren't meant to be here.

You knew that you didn't like these people.

But as you tried to think you didn't seem to know much else right then.

Your heart rate rose as you began to panic.

What were they doing to you?


	5. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's hear it for Captain America

It was the day after they had taken her that Steve came to rescue them all.

As Bucky stumbled after his friend he glanced in every room, looking for her.

When they came across Zola he sent a wicked smirk Bucky's way as Steve faced off with the guy Bucky knew to be in charge.

As the bridge drew back and the final words were thrown out Bucky tried to think where they would've taken you.

"We gotta go pal" Steve told him before leading them up some stairs.

"I need to find someone" Bucky told him.

"There's no time Buck, he's probably already out with the others" Steve answered.

"She" Bucky corrected as they reached the precarious looking metal beam.

Steve looked shocked only for a second before continuing "I'm sure I saw a woman with the others".

"You did" Bucky's hopes returned as he climbed over the barrier.

The rest of their journey out of that Hell, he smiled at the thought that she and him had actually escaped from there.

He still had to thank her for saving his life too.

As they reached the others though and Bucky asked the men if they'd seen her, his hopes fell once more.

"You said you'd seen her" Bucky Questioned Steve.

The look on Steve's face made him instantly more anxious.

"Bucky I'm sorry" Steve began "we had to get out".

"You lied!" Bucky couldn't believe him.

"Bucky I-" Steve looked to the floor ashamed.

Pushing past him Bucky watched on as the building continued to burn before him.

How could he have left her in there, after what she'd done for him.

"Bucky" Steve placed his hand on Bucky'a shoulder.

Shrugging it off Bucky turned and began following the others with a stone cold look on his face.

"Don't bother" he spoke before walking away.


	6. The Other Asset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're tasked to monitor the other asset

You had been in cryofreeze again.

No clue how long for but what did it matter.

Going through the routine you followed the guards and allowed them to run checks on you once your were in the lab.

"We have a mission for you Soldat" the boss spoke to you.

You simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"You will be working with another Asset" he went on.

That made you frown in confusion, you never had help on your missions.

"I don't need help" you replied.

The boss laughed "we simply need you to keep an eye on the other asset for this mission".

You tilted your head in confusion but got no other answers as the mission file was handed to you.

After reading the file and getting into your gear you headed to leave.

There was somebody waiting there for you.

He stood to attention eyes fixed on something in the distance.

A glint of light bought to your attention that he had a metal arm.

"Soldat" you greeted more out of courtesy than anything else.

He frowned at you momentarily before nodding back.

The journey to the target went by in silence after that.

Every now and then you felt the Assets eyes on you but you ignored it, focusing solely on the mission.

The mission itself was easy, a simple take down of an enemy of the company.

With the job done you made your way to the extraction point and waited for pick up.

"I know you" the Asset spoke.

You turned to him with a frown "no you don't".

"I do" he nodded "I remember you".

You took that moment to actually look at him then.

Something about his face did seem somewhat familiar, like something from the hazy dreams you'd get every so often.

"Even if you did" you told him "you don't".

"What?" he frowned.

But before you could answer the door was opened and the boss walked in.

"Mission report" he spoke directly to you.

"Target taken care of. No witnesses. Reported to police 12 minutes ago by the maid" you listed off.

"Good" the boss smiled "and what about him?" he nodded at the Asset.

You frowned "nothing to report".

"Are you certain?" he stepped closer to you.

From the corner of your eye you noticed the Asset tense.

"Yes" you affirmed.

The boss tutted and shook his head at you before stepping back "get them both back to base and in the chair" he told the other men.

"What" you were confused until the boss wandered over to a lamp and pulled a bugging device from it.

Your heart jumped into your mouth, you hated the chair.

A quick look at the Asset told you he felt the same way.

On instinct you lashed out at the man trying to grab you, killing him in seconds.

"Soldat!" the boss scolded and before you knew it something was being stuck into your neck and the world faded away.


	7. Kill or be Killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are thrown into a room with a man you didn't know

The next few days you lost count of how many times you went in the chair.

Feeling like you'd pass out at any moment you were thrown into a different room.

"Kill them" a command was given through the door behind you.

Looking to the other side of the room you saw an unfamiliar man making his way over to you.

Knowing it was kill or be killed you jumped to your feet and took a defensive stance just as he threw his first blow.

The force behind the hit shocked you and you stumbled back slightly before dodging away from another one.

Taking the time to assess your attackers strength, ability and weakness.

He was strong and fast, seemed to have some sort of metal arm but you noticed that this meant he relied more on his left side.

Slipping to the right of him you landed your first blow to his ribs.

He spun quickly to grab you but you were already out of the way.

Keeping yourself moving you delivered a few blows to his right side before he caught on to your plan.

As you kicked out at him he grabbed your leg and spun you to the ground, landing you hard on your back.

Within seconds he was on you with the metal hand clamped around your throat.

Desperately you clawed at him, trying to break free, but to no avail.

"Stop" the voice commanded from above.

He didn't release his hold.

"Soldat! I said stop!" the voice came again and you finally were able to suck in a deep breath.

You moved back from the man and glared at him.

He sent a glare back that was filled with just as much animosity and a little glint of mockery.

"Get him back to his cell" the voice commanded from within the room now and two men grabbed the guy.

"And send her to the labs, I think it's about time we give her some upgrades" he added.

With that, they dragged you from the room.


	8. I know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet again

It had been years since you remembered seeing the other soldier and yet here he stood.

Looking at you as if trying to place you in his memories.

You weren't sure why you remembered him either to be honest.

"Don't let them switch the chips" your commander ordered the other soldier "and you make sure they launch".

You nodded before turning and making your way to the control room.

As you made your way up the stairs you tried to figure out why you recognised him.

Soon enough you were in the control room and saw that there was a bit of a stand off taking place.

The AIM team were already there. 

Ignoring the stand off you strode into the room and pulled the curly haired guy from his desk, throwing him across the room.

"We had that handled" Rumlow told you but you simply ignored him and began to program in the launch.

Shots began as you finished the launch, smashing the computer afterwards so that nobody could deprogram it.

Turning your attention to the fight you received a shot straight to your chest.

You looked down at the barely bleeding wound and advanced on the shooter, soon snapping her neck.

Several other shots landed on your body, resulting in only minimal bleeding.

Soon enough the shooting stopped and you surveyed the room to find all enemies had either been killed or escaped.

With your primary order complete you methodically made your way through the building, taking care of anyone who got in your way.

But not long after the building began to shake and crumble.

A glance out of the window and you saw the helicarriers firing on each other and heading towards the building.

Realising you weren't going to get out before the whole building came down, you ran over to one of the windows and crashed through it.

Hitting the water from about 15 floors up wasn't fun and you had to dodge bits of debris that fell.

Once you made your way to the bank you pulled yourself out and watched as the building fell - the carriers along with it.

It was in that moment that it hit you that you had no idea what to do now.

When the bushes began to make a noise behind you, you spun and had your gun pulled out in seconds.

You hadn't expected to see the other Soldier.

He approached you slowly despite you not lowering your gun.

When he was close enough he reached out and lowered it himself "I know you".


	9. Piece together the Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're free from Hydra but still trying to find yourself

You had been on the run for a few years now, never staying in one place too long.

It was difficult trying to make sense of the images that would flash through your head but you were slowly getting there.

Bucky was too. 

He told you that was his name, he'd remembered that much when he'd fought the man on the helicarrier.

And yet, you still didn't know your own name.

You both kept a diary of sorts, noting down even the slightest dream or memory when you had it.

It was the mystery of your own mind that you were trying to piece together.

As you tossed and turned in your bed that night, your dreamed that you were strapped to a table, doctors would come and inject you with strange liquids and watch for some sort off effect.

You groaned in your sleep, trying to wake yourself up.

What really took you by surprise though was when dream you looked to your left.

It was him, Bucky, his hair was shorter and he looked younger but it was definitely him.

With a gasp you woke up to find somebody grabbing your shoulders.

Instinct took over and you spun the person over, pinning them beneath you.

"Woah, it's me" Bucky looked up at you unsurprised "you're okay".

Realisation dawned on you but you didn't move "you were there, but your hair was shorter and you were younger".

Bucky frowned up at you as you watched him searching for an answer.

Realising you were still straddled over him you moved to get up but he grabbed onto you "Y/n".

You froze.

"You're name is Y/n" Bucky smiled up at you, glad that he remembered.

You laughed slightly with tears in your eyes "Y/n" you tested the name on your tongue.

Bucky laughed with you and pulled you into him for a hug.

After initially tensing you hugged back.

When you pulled back from the hug you felt something shift in the mood between you both.

Bucky must've sensed it too since he looked up at you differently.

Without really thinking about it too much you slowly lowered your head towards his own before placing your lips gently over his.

It didn't take long for Bucky to reciprocate the kiss and before you really knew what was happening you were both moving with more energy and need.

Bucky spun you over so that he was now above you as he began trailing kisses down your neck.

You sighed happily as you reached to pull Bucky's shirt over his head.

He tensed a little as your hand ran over the scar on his shoulder but soon melted into your touch.

As both of you took the time to slowly explore each other and the new emotions you were feeling you thought that you had never been this happy before in your life.


	10. I'm sorry, I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It always ends in a fight

The last person you had expected to find in your current hide out was Steve.

Bucky and you both his the moment you laid eyes on him entering the room.

Seemingly sensing you both, he slowly turned around.

"Do you know me?" he asked Bucky.

"You're Steve, I read about you in a museum" Bucky lied.

Feeling that something was wrong you wandered over to the window and glanced out.

Dark SUV's surrounded the building "Bucky" you spoke up in warning.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight" Steve told you both.

"It always ends in a fight" Bucky answered before turning to you and giving you a sad smile.

You forced a smile back at him before nodding.

Just then the windows smashed and you dove for cover.

Bucky grabbed the mattress and pulled it over both of you before turning to deal with the intruders.

You took out as many as you could but they seemed to just keep coming.

"We're splitting up" Bucky told you over the fighting.

"No we're not" you growled out as you knocked the final guy in the room out.

Bucky walked over to you and took your face in his hands "it's me they're after Y/n, not you".

"Bucky no" you objected.

"Can your guy on the roof get her out of here?" he asked Steve.

Steve seemed shocked watching you both but slowly nodded.

"I'm not leaving you!" you yelled.

"I'm sorry" he spoke softly "I love you" with that he knocked you unconscious.


	11. We're Fugitives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to find Bucky nowhere in sight

When you woke up you were in some warehouse with Bucky nowhere in sight.

Sitting up with a groan you checked your surroundings.

"For fuck sake Bucky" you cursed as you realised what he'd done.

"So you're like Mrs Winter Soldier or something?" a man appeared in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"No, I'm the Easter Bunny" you answered sarcastically "and I've got lots to do, so I'll be going now".

"Can't let you do that" the man held out his arm to stop you.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me" you were growing irritated now.

The man sized you up for a moment before taking a different approach "look, Steve's on the way here now with Barnes, you just gotta wait".

You tried to look for any sign of deception but found none, so sighed before backing away.

"So you and him are" he whistled "y'know?"

You turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm just making conversation" he held his hands up.

Shaking your head at him you continued to pace the room "Bucky and me are all each other has".

"And you're like him?" he asked.

You nodded sadly.

"Do you have a name?" 

"Y/n" you told him as the doors opened and Steve walked in holding an unconscious Bucky over his shoulders.

"What did you do?" you ran over to him to check on Bucky.

"Some guy triggered him" Steve told you matter of factly as he positioned Bucky near a vice and put his arm in it.

You went to protest but he stopped you before you could "we don't know which Bucky will wake up".

Despite not liking it, you knew he had a point.

Crouching in front of Bucky you brushed his hair from his face and leant your head against his.

"He said you name is Y/n" Steve spoke up after a few moments.

"It is" you replied before standing and turning to face him.

"But you can't be the Y/n from- you're not from- are you?" Steve stumbled over his words.

"What are you asking?" you shook your head in confusion.

"When I went to fetch Bucky and the rest of the 107th from the Hydra base, Bucky didn't want to leave until he'd found somebody called Y/n. Was that you?" Steve looked perplexed.

Images quickly flashed through your mind of an old building, men in army uniform and short haired Bucky.

"I don't know...maybe" you answered.

"You don't know?" the other man scoffed.

You glared at him "I don't remember things clearly" you growled "all I have are fragments".

"It's okay" Steve stepped in "maybe we can help you find out more about that".

"How?" you scoffed "I don't know if you've noticed but we're fugitives. Resources are a little slim around here".

Bucky stirred behind you and ended that conversation right there.


	12. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to fight once more

You had managed to get some sleep in the car on the way to the airport, it had been well over 24 hours since you'd last slept after all.

The images that flashed through your head soon woke you up with a start though.

Bucky placed his hand on yours and watched you carefully.

You squeezed his hand and forced a smile, letting him know you were fine.

"We're here" Steve announced as you pulled into the airport car park.

"It's deserted" you observed with a frown.

"Stark" Sam shook his head and scoffed.

More and more people slowly turned up to join your little make shift team.

"We all know our roles right?" Steve asked one last time.

You all nodded before Steve sighed and turned towards the would be battle ground "let's get this over with".

When you all came to stand opposite Stark and his team you knew this wouldn't end well.

Sharing a look with Bucky first, you all began to run ahead.

Not long after fists were flying everywhere and both sides were holding back less and less.

Seeing the cat man head for Bucky once more you tackled him to the ground before he could get to him.

Instantly he was back on his feet and swiping at you.

Dodging his claws and landing punches when you could only got you so far until he managed to slice across your torso.

You groaned, not used to actually getting hurt that bad with your enhanced durability.

He took the opportunity to take off once more after Steve and Bucky.

"You good?" Clint asked as he made his way over to you.

"Never better" you replied sarcastically as you put pressure on your bleeding wound.

You sighed in relief when you saw Bucky and Steve get away safely.

It was short lived though when the other team surrounded what was left of yours.


	13. The Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself on the Raft

You'd never seen anything like the prison they took you to.

Stark came to visit not long after you were all pushed into the cells.

You were in the cell next to Sam's when he came to speak with him, so you heard him admit to being wrong about Bucky.

Scoffing as he did, he gave you a quick glance before continuing to speak with Sam.

Sam told him where to go and soon enough the audio was back up and running.

"That wound's not looking too good" he pointed to the blood which was seeping into the shirt they'd changed you into "didn't they treat you?"

"She doesn't deserve treatment" a voice came over the comms "now if you're quite done Stark".

You glared up at the camera which you knew they were watching you on before turning and walking to sit on the bed.

After Stark was gone you lifted your shirt up to look at the wound, it was healing, but not as quickly as it normally would.

It had been a while since you'd actually been injured like this, normal weapons usually just left a bit of a scratch.

Whatever cat guys claws were made out of was clearly something a lot stronger.

Pulling your shirt back down you lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

The next few days were much the same, you were watched every second, food would be shoved into you twice a day.

If there was one thing that you were struggling with it was the nightmares.

Usually, Bucky was there to calm you when you woke but with him gone you were left to sweat it out on your own.

As you woke up from yet another nightmare you sat bolt upright with your breathing fast.

You groaned before punching the wall beside you.

A small dent was left by your fist as you spun and rested your face in your hands.

"You really do have a hard time with the nightmares don't you?" you heard Sam ask from the next cell.

You froze, not realising that anybody else was awake.

"It's not uncommon you know" he continued "its called PTSD, plenty of people suffer with it".

"I'm fine" you groaned out as you tried to get back to sleep.

"You're not" he insisted "and nobody expects you to be".

"What are you, some kind of therapist?" you scoffed.

"Kinda" he replied "I used to be anyway. I could help if you want?"

You gave out a harsh laugh "the only person that can help me could be dead for all I know".

"I'm sure they're fine" Sam answered just as the lights all went out and alarms began to ring.

Soon enough everyone was awake then.

Part of you panicked that it was Hydra coming to find you but your nerves calmed when Steve appeared out of the shadows.


End file.
